


The Anti-Hero and The Hero

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: A Chris Hero X Tommy End fanfic





	The Anti-Hero and The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck

Chris Hero didn't know what to think of Tommy End when he first met him. He was just a kid, he was a lot more... average. They became friends in that time, while he was touring The Netherlands anyway. However, once Chris had to go back to America, they never saw eachother again. They would sometimes speak over messenger or Twitter, but that was it. Both of them believed that they may never see eachother again...

~~~

Five years later...  
Chris smiled as he walked around the streets of London. He made his yearly trip to Europe last as long as he could.  He loved it, but that was to be expexted he loved plenty of things. Chris had found a small, sweet looking cafe and decided to go in and have something to eat. He ordered a sandwich and a coffee and sat down in a booth. Soon, the order came to him, with a small thank you, he was alone once more.   
Then, Chris Hero spotted someone...  
across the room, on a corner booth sat a man he recognised slightly. He was tall, with pale skin, which was adorned with many tattoos, a scruffy beard and long dark hair. Chris narrowed his eyes at the man, taking a sip of his coffee before finally realising who it was 

Tommy End...

Chris ate his sandwich and finished his coffee, he jumped to his feet and made a beeline for the table off in the corner.   
"Tommy."  
He spoke hopefully, watching as the man stiffened and tilted his head up, it was Tommy alright.  
"Chris, good to see you again." He spoke with a cold but calculated tone, a hint of his Dutch accent mixed somewhere in there. He had changed a lot in five years. "Yes, how long has it been?" Questioned Chris, he already knew the answer, he just felt the need to. "Five years." Tommy answered quietly, as he invited Chris to sit down. "What have you been doing lately?" Asked Chris, as he brushed his brown hair off his shoulders. "I've been going around Europe, to Germany, Here to England, Ireland and Scotland too, I've been busy." Tommy looked up to Chris as he spoke, his eyes fixing on Chris's own. It was silent for a few moments before Chris muttered "I want to know what happened." Tommy sighed softly and mumbled "you really don't want to know." Which made Chris's hair on the back of his neck stand up straight.   
Chris Hero didn't like the sound of that.

~~~

they chatted for a bit more, and left the cafe, and out into the cold winds outside. Chris watched Tommy curiously, he want going to say he didn't like Tommy, he was a good guy at heart.  
but did he love him?   
Chris had no clue. 

Yes Tommy was attractive, mysterious, passionate, sweet...Okay...maybe he did have feelings for Tommy. He wanted to tell him so bad how much he felt for Tommy. When they first met, His feelings for the Dutch man blossomed, and now he is older, wiser and more attractive than he ever was.

"Tommy?"

"Hm?"

Tommy looked over to Chris and tilted his head slowly. Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A fluttering feeling of nervousness began in his stomach. 

"I... Think I like you." 

Tommy's eyebrows raised slowly and he smirked. "You do?" He laughed lowly as Chris glanced down at his feet. "Do you mean...?" 

"I love you, you attractive idiot!" 

Chris blurted out, his eyes fixed on Tommy's. The Dutch male smiled and took two steps forward, so now the two were an inch away. "I love you too, Hero." 

That day, a relationship bloomed between the Anti-Hero and the Hero.


End file.
